


You Said It Yourself

by emmyak96



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Kidnapping, Language, Sci-Fi Violence, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmyak96/pseuds/emmyak96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan wants to destroy the galaxy, but can you, Peter, and your new friends stop him in time?</p><p>Reader-Insert into the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Said It Yourself

_I remember it so clearly_.

The year was 1999. It was late at night, around 1:00 a.m. I was going for yet another walk because my parents got into yet another fight. Sixteen years of fighting. I was the only reason they stayed together, I could tell. It had gotten so bad that I was going on late night walks at least three times a week. I could vent to my friends, but they just wouldn't understand, so it was just me and my Walkman.

"These people round here wear beaten-down eyes sunk in smoke-dried faces. They're so resigned to what their fate is. But not us." _Come On, Eileen_ played through my headphones at near full volume. I couldn't even hear my own thoughts, so it's no wonder I didn't hear the giant flying object above me. In fact, I wouldn't have even known it was there if it didn't send down a beam of light that transported me into the ship itself. The beam lifted me about 30 feet into the air before I was inside. I fell hard onto the ground, hitting my head. My hand traveled to the back of my head, feeling around. I just knew there was gonna be a bump there later.

"Looks like we got another one, boys!"

"Can we eat this one?"

Eat this one? What? Are they talking about eating _me_? _Oh, hell no._ I sat up quickly, using my feet to scoot me up against the wall behind me. My eyes adjusted to the sudden change in light and, once they did, they widened in surprise at the sight in front of me. A group of men was standing a few feet away from me with frightening looks in their eyes. _Wait, is that guy's eye made of metal?_ I scanned the rest of the men. _Oh, my God, is that guy blue? What the hell is going on?_ I could feel myself begin to hyperventilate.

"Get out of my way!" An angry voice rang through the crowd. The owner of the voice reached the front of the group. He was blue as well, with a red... Mohawk? It definitely wasn't hair. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He began walking towards me and I tried to back further into the wall, to no avail.

"Who are you? Where I am? What's going on?" The questions came out of my mouth faster than I could think of them.

"Slow down there, kid. You're in no position to ask questions, but if you behave, you may get your answers." He reached a hand out and moved a piece of my hair out of my face.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, slapping his hand away.

"Oh, man. We got a feisty one, boys!" He said which got laughs from all the others. "Take her down below." He backed away and two other men took his place, lifting me up roughly by my arms, and started dragging me God knows where.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?" I yelled, tears streaming down my face.

"Oh, just shut up." One of the guys ordered. I was too afraid to say anything again so I kept my mouth shut. They pulled me down a few sets of stairs before coming to a room that was barely lit. It had a giant metal door with a barred window on it. They practically threw me into the room and I fell to the ground. I heard the door slam shut and I jumped up and ran to it, grabbing the metal bars.

"Wait! You can't leave me in here! What is this place?" I shouted after the men, knowing full well that they wouldn't answer. My head fell against the door and I began quietly sobbing.

"I wouldn't bother. They're not very talkative." A voice made me spin around quickly. I scanned the dark room and didn't see anyone. Suddenly a figure came out of the shadows. He was tall, with brown hair and hazel eyes. He didn't look that much older than me, maybe two or three years. I got more scared as he looked over me, and he took notice. "I'm not gonna hurt you. They kidnapped me too. What's your name?"

"Uh..." I was hesitant to answer but I mean, I was already here, so why not? "(Y/n) (L/n)."

"Well, (Y/n). It's nice to finally have someone to talk to. The name's Peter. Peter Quill. But you can call me Star-Lord."

 

* * *

 

 

That was 15 years ago. Peter and I had become close in those years. He even started calling me Star-Lass as a joke, but it ended up sticking. So when there was a chance for us to get off of Yondu's ship, we took it. Over the last five years, Peter, some of the Ravagers, and I built a ship, which Peter named the Milano. It was supposed to used for Peter and I to get artifacts and bring them back to Yondu, but the two of us had other plans in mind. We left Yondu's ship with no intention of coming back. He had told us about something on the abandoned planet, Morag, and told us that he was gonna go get it, but we decided to get it first.

Peter had contacted a broker on the planet Xandar and said that we would be bringing "something really damn cool" to him soon. At least, we hoped it would be cool. We didn't actually know what it was. But it had to be worth something.

Morag was a dark planet. It used to be so full of life, but one day, it just died. It was never clear exactly what happened. Now the only life on it was the Orloni rodents and some weird crocodile-like creatures. It was raining a bit when we arrived, but it wasn't too bad. Peter set the Milano down and started putting on his jacket.

"You sure you don't wanna come with me?" He asked as he walked down the stairs to where I was sitting.

"I mean, I want to, but I still gotta fix this." I replied, pointing to the monitor. It had been pretty buggy the past few days.

"Suit yourself. I shouldn't be long. Don't take off without me." He said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes. "Just don't mess around. We need to get out of here before Yondu shows up."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll be back soon." He went up the stairs and I heard the door open and close.

I sighed deeply. "Back to this stupid thing." I grabbed my tools and got to work, looking around to see what the problem was. "Aha! There you are." I noticed some crossed wires, so I worked on, well, uncrossing them. After a few minutes, I checked to see if it worked. I turned on the monitor and started fiddling around with it. "Yes, finally!" The monitor ran smoothly now so I put my tools away and went up to the flight deck to see how Peter was doing. I went to the radio and pushed the talk button. "Hey, Peter, what's..."

"Hell with it, baby, cause you're fine and you're mine and you look so divine. Come and get your love." Peter's Walkman could be heard over his radio. He never went anywhere without it, but I didn't judge because I do the same thing. I waited patiently for the song to end. Finally, his Walkman turned off so I tried again. "How's it going, Star-Lord?"

"Well, Star-Lass, looks like I got one more door between me and our prize."

"Good, because I'm getting bored and..." I stopped short when I noticed something coming down next to the Milano. It was a ship that looked like a giant rock with wings. A man with metal in his head walked out with seven others in armor that matched the look of the ship. The first man pointed to the ruins Peter was in and beckoned two of the guards to follow, and they started running towards it. They weren't interested in the Milano so I don't think they noticed me. "Uh, Peter?"

"Would you relax? I'm getting the orb now."

"No, not that. You've got company incoming."

"What are you-?" He stopped talking suddenly.

"Peter? Peter, is everything all right?" No answer. "Shit." I looked out the window towards the ruins, worry overcoming me. "Come on, Peter. Give me something." Suddenly part of the wall exploded, leaving a huge hole. A few seconds later, a small figure came flying out, hitting the ground. Two small red lights let me know it was Peter. He got up and started running towards our ship as another small figure jumped from the same hole.

"(Y/n)! Start the ship!" Peter said urgently.

I rushed over to the controls and started the engine. When I looked out the window, the four guards had their guns trained on the ship. I got scared for a moment before Peter came around a rock and they turned their attention to him, one of them firing a shot and barely missing him. Peter threw his magnet-like weapon and it pulled the five men towards it when it hit the ground. I looked back at Peter who was running towards the ship and I opened the door as he jumped off the guards. He slid across the Milano and fell into it, toppling over his seat as I buckled into mine.

"Let's get out of here!" He yelled. He got in his seat and began getting the ship ready to fly.

"Uh, Peter?" I pointed out the window where the men were setting up some sort of turret-like gun.

"Oh, shit!" Peter said as they fired. Luckily Peter had moved the ship just in time and we were off. They fired off a few more shots at us before we got out of range. "Ha! Yeah!" Peter laughed as we fly away. But his laugh was short-lived.

"Ugh!" We both groaned as a geyser hit the ship, sending us higher into the air. The ship flipped over and Peter, who wasn't buckled in, fell into the window. It began spinning as it fell back to the ground. I could hear Peter flying around and hitting things behind me. I stretched to reach the brakes for it, but before I could grab it, something sharp flew by and sliced my hand.

"Ah, dammit!" I clutched my hand to my chest as blood ran down my palm. Peter had managed to grab hold of his seat and pulled himself forward to grab the brakes. He pulled it and the ship stopped just about 100 feet from the surface. He flew back at the sudden change in motion and I rested my head against the seat, trying to stop the bleeding in my hand.

"Peter?" A woman's voice startled both of us and I turned around in the seat to see. A pink-skinned woman a few years younger than me came up the stairs, panting. Her hair was all over the place. "What happened?"

"Hey, uh..." Peter began snapping his fingers trying to remember.

"Bereet." She sounded shocked he didn't remember.

"Bereet! I'm gonna be totally honest. I forgot you were here."

I couldn't see Bereet's face, but I'm sure she had a look of disbelief on it.

"Can we just get to Xandar please?" I groaned, pain shooting through my hand.

"Yeah, sure. I'll set the..." Peter walked back to the front, but stopped when he saw my hand. "(Y/n)! Oh, God, are you okay?" He took my cut hand in his, getting blood on his gloves. "Come on. I'll clean this for you." He quickly set the course for Xandar, then took me downstairs. I ran my hand under the sink, watching the water turn red. Peter brought over some antibiotic and I winced when he put it on.

"Oh, don't be such a baby." He smirked at me. I shot him a glare and he laughed at it. He wrapped some bandages around my hand, then stepped back to admire his work. "There! You can just call me Dr. Star-Lord now."

Now I was the one laughing. "Yeah, I don't think so. So who were those guys? They seemed pretty hell-bent on stopping you."

"No clue. But the dude mentioned some guy named Ronan."

"Ronan? Who's that?"

"I don't know. Probably no one important. I wouldn't worry about him right now. Come on, Xandar's not too far. Let's just relax."

Peter went over to the monitor I fixed earlier and Bereet was sitting at the table, drinking coffee while I grabbed a bag of chips from the cupboard. _Go All The Way_ by Eric Carmen was playing through Peter's radio while the news was playing on the monitor.

"Scattered riots broke out across the Kree empire today protesting the recent peace treaty signed by the Kree Emperor and Xandar's Nova Prime." The reporter said. Things were really getting out of hand over there. A beeping nose came from the tablet on the table.

"Peter, you have call." Bereet said, reaching to answer it.

"No, wait, don't!" Peter said as he turned around, but it was too late.

"Quill? (L/n)?" Yondu's face popped up on the monitor.

"Oops..." Bereet said under her breath.

"Hey, Yondu." Peter turned back towards the screen.

"I'm here on Morag. Ain't no Orb, ain't no you." He was clearly angry.

"Well, we were in the neighborhood. Thought we'd save you the hassle."

"And it was quite the hassle." I said, showing him my bandaged hand.

"I don't care! Where you at now, huh?"

"I feel really bad about this, but I'm not telling you that."

"I slaved putting this deal together." If he wasn't blue, his face would've been red.

"Slaved? I mean, making a few calls is slaving, really?"

"And now you're gonna rip me off!" We don't do that from each other. We're Ravagers. We got a code."

"Isn't that code 'steal from everybody'?" I chimed in.

"When I picked you both up on Terra..." ' _Picked us up,' whatever_. "...these boys of mine wanted to eat you."

"Yeah?" Peter asked through gritted teeth.

"They ain't never tasted a Terran before. You're both alive because of me! I will find you two, I will..."

Peter cut off the call before Yondu could finish.

"I think we made him mad." I said after a moment, putting another chip in my mouth.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure he won't find us." Peter paused and turned to face me. "Hopefully."

"Let's just get to Xandar, get our money, then get out of there before Yondu can put two and two together." I said as I threw my empty bag in the trash.

Xandar was still a few hours away so we all just relaxed. Peter's mixtape brought music throughout the ship. I laid on my bunk reading a book, while Peter examined his guns. Bereet sat at the table the whole time, slowly sipping her drink. I got through half my book when a beeping came from the controls upstairs to notify us that Xandar was in view. Peter and I walked upstairs and saw the beautiful planet in front of us. Xandar was home to the Nova Empire. We weren't exactly on the best terms with them so we'd have to be careful, and not draw attention to ourselves.

"So," Peter turned to me, giving his signature cocky smirk. "You ready to make some money?"

I gave him a smile that was just as cocky as his and replied, "You're damn right I am."


End file.
